An interesting turn
by SilverJackal
Summary: Sorry if this story is bad. A new girl is coming to St Trinian's and she's a little different then what they expected.
1. Prologe

**PROLOGE**

It was a bright and sunny day in the vast country side of England. The sky was a clear blue with a small hand full of fluffy white clouds drifting gently across the sky above lush, green fields, and groves of trees swaying in the cool breeze. Flowers, basking in the warm sun light as they dance in the wind. Birds singing a happy tune as they fly by, gazing at the beautiful land with not a care in the world. It was calm peaceful, quite. Serene.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

"_TARA, TANYA!"_

"_Sorry Kelly."_ I knew it was too good to last.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. It's my first story so I'm just trying to go slowly so I don't mess up to bad. I started it at least, right? I'm not to shore where this story is going but it's going. I don't know how long it will be so if you have any suggestions please let me know. I'd like to see what kind of ideas we get and how many we can fit into this story. Send as many as you want for this chapter and future chapters. This should be interesting, don't you think?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

"I can't believe they did that." Kelly Jones angrily muttered under her breath as she walked out of the steam filled bathroom in a bathrobe, towel in hand, furiously drying her damp hair as she strode over to the large bed on the other side of the room. Sitting at the foot of the bed was her friend, Annabelle Fritton, also wearing a bathrobe, trying to dry her hair with a towel.

Annabelle just sat there, smiling as Kelly quietly ranted to herself. After seeing Kelly's face after the incident with Tara and Tania on the hockey field it was hard not to start laughing. _'I hope Polly got that on camera.'_ She thought to herself as she fought back a giggle.

"What the bloody hell were they thinking, setting that thing off near the field during practice? They should have known better. I've told them, a hundred times, 'Don't field test _anything_ during hockey practice.'" She muttered under her breath, dropping the towel beside her, as she sat down next to Annabelle.

"Calm down Kel. It was an accident." She said with laughter clear in her voice. _'A really funny accident.'_ She thought with a giggle as she once again recalled what happened a couple of hours ago.

Annabelle stopped laughing when she saw the anger on Kelly's face, a little fearful of what she might do to punish the young trouble makers, as Kelly looked at her. "It's not funny Annabelle. I've washed my hair _three times_, and this stuff _still_ won't come out." Kelly said. She closed her eyes and took a deep, letting it out as she visibly calmed herself down, before opening her eyes to once again look at Annabelle. "Accident or not, it coursed a lot of trouble that could have been avoided. I mean, my ears are _still_ ringing. Although, I'm not shore if that's from the explosion or the Posh Totties screaming in panic about their hair." She said, rubbing her temples as she felt the start of a large headache. After a few seconds her face scrunched up in dataset. "And _why_ does it smell like a dead _cat_?" she asked, her anger returning with her words.

Annabelle couldn't help but laugh as Kelly picked up her towel, and flung it across her room in frustration. It was rear to see Kelly this frustrated. _'It's kind of cute.'_ She suddenly stopped laughing, her eyes widening in shock. _'Where the hell did _that_ come from?'_

Kelly turned to face Annabelle, intending to argue further, when she noticed Annabelle had stopped laughing and now had a surprised, and somewhat confused, look on her face. "Are you alright Belle?" she asked her friend, looking at her with concerned eyes as Annabelle turned to acknowledge her. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit." She said her voice heavy with worry.

"Hm? Oh. No, I'm ok Kelly, really. I think the smells just starting to get too me, that's all." Annabelle said with an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand, towel still clutched tightly in her left hand._ 'Please don't push it.'_

Kelly gave her a disbelieving look, as if to say, _do you really expect me to believe that?_ It was obverse to Kelly that Annabelle was hiding something, _'But what?'_ She pondered what Annabelle could be hiding from her, but decided to drop it, _'for now.'_ "If your shore." Giving her one last weary look, she got up and went to get a change of clothes out of the closet on the other side of the bed.

Seeing that she was being dismissed, Annabelle stood to leave and get dressed herself, dropping her towel on the bed as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you later, Kelly." As she reached the door, grasping the handle, she was hit with a random thought that coursed her to start giggling. Turning, she saw the curios look on Kelly's face, she explained, "I was just thinking, about Verity's reaction if we let that thing off during the annual open talent show at Cheltams next weekend." She said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Open talent show?" Kelly asked, a hint of interest in her voice.

"Yeah, anyone can be a part of the show. They could be from another school, or even random people from town or the village. Nice imagery, huh." She said, giggling as she walked out the door, closing it behind her as she left, never seeing the wicked smile slowly spread across Kelly's face, mischief in her eyes.

Turning back to her closet, she contemplated the possibilities. "That's not a bad idea Belle. Not a bad idea at all," _I wonder how long it will take Tara and Tania to make another one.'_ She thought to herself as she quickly got dressed, a plan already forming in her mind.


End file.
